Arron Silverspear
Arron Silverspear is one of the most significant supporting characters of the series. He is tasked by King Beauregaerd III to protect Princess Mikoa Lothaen during her journey, in disguise, to Prince Goddard Enthaen's palace in the Holy Thlos. Their journey gets sidetracked, and their adventure together becomes the main plot of the entire series. Arron is a typical Bruhinnen horseman of medium stature. He has light brown hair and "hard" brown eyes. His skin is weathered, calloused, and wrinkled from years of hard work as a soldier in Prince Grumdar's royal guard. He has deep wrinkles around his eyes, which make him look much older than he actually is. He is actually only twenty-seven at the beginning of the series. His voice and demeanor often appear to lack empathy, his tone is often deadpan, and he has trouble speaking about feelings and making friends. He is often described as "lax" or "calm" and seems unaffected by insults. He demonstrates throughout the story that he is a keen, silent observer. He has a morbid sense of humor and is ambiguously sarcastic. King Beauregaerd and Prince Grumdar both consider Arron to be one of the smartest, hardest working, and most reliable soldiers in the entire Bruhinnen army. Both Beauregaerd and Grumdar expected Arron to become a general of the Bruhinnen army someday. His last name, Silverspear, was earned by his great-great-grandfather, who was also a Bruhinnen soldier. There is a long, seemingly inescapable tradition of soldiering in his family. Arron finds his family name embarrassing and avoids using it. He repeats the line, "Don't call me Silverspear." Arron is mundane, without any magical gift whatsoever. He is also extremely skeptical about magic and represents the skeptic perspective in the series. He deeply values hard work and manual labor, sharing the common opinion that magic is lazy and sinful. Nonetheless, he respects the way Mikoa handles her magical gift. He has four sisters who are all married to soldiers in Grumdar's royal guard. They constantly introduced him to young women and pressured him to marry. His lack of interest in marriage was inexplicable to them. Secretly, he has always adored and admired Mikoa, and he holds all other women to Mikoa as a standard -- which they then fail to meet, in his eyes. He therefore loses interest in other women very quickly. Arron secretly wishes he had a brother, to relieve him of his family "duty" to serve as a soldier, so that he could have become a writer. He enjoys reading historical works -- especially Grumdar's vast library of treatises on military history and technology. Since reading and writing is not especially manly, he hides his reading and keeps a secret journal. It is revealed at the end of the series that the entire Grim Dream Series is actually a historical account written by Arron himself. Throughout the series, there is constant romantic tension between Mikoa and Arron. Arron vastly exceeds the King's mandate to escort her to the Holy Thlos -- he accompanies her throughout her wild and dangerous adventures. This can be explained by his repressed romantic feelings for her, as well as his lack of interest in returning to the dull life of a Bruhinnen soldier. The romantic relationship between Mikoa and Arron is finally consummated in the final book of the series -- turning to tragedy when Mikoa sacrifices herself at the end of the series. In the epilogue of the final book, Arron mourns Mikoa and writes the Grim Dream series as a tribute to her life. Family: Bergit Siever (grandmother, mother's side) Liddian Silverspear (mother) Kelli Wilthaen nee Silverspear (sister) Bergit Westover nee Silverspear (sister) Jaene Eller nee Silverspear (sister) Catarin "Cat" Teyberry nee Silverspear (sister)